1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to creature representations such as flexible figure toys, robots, models, and dolls of the type having heating means and being made of special materials in which a warming fluid is circulated within and near the skin of the doll to thereby serve educational and amusement purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,881 discloses a doll incorporating a resistance wire heater 176 as shown in FIG. 10 provided in the throat so that, when a thermometer is inserted in the mouth, the simulated body temperature may be determined.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,697 discloses a doll used for instructional purposes having tubes representing arteries and veins extending therethrough through which a liquid representing blood may be circulated. Artificial wounds are provided in the body and the student is taught to locate pressure points to stop the flow of blood through a wound or laceration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,528 shows a display and instructional device in the form of a flat chart with a representation of the human body having transparent tubes representing veins and arteries through which simulated blood is circulated.